Various methods are known for producing nonwoven fibrous webs from a source of pre-formed bulk fibers. Such pre-formed bulk fibers typically undergo a considerable degree of entanglement, inter-fiber adhesion, agglomeration, or “matting” after formation or during storage prior to use in forming a nonwoven web. One particularly useful method of forming a web from a source of pre-formed bulk fibers involves air-laying, which generally involves providing the pre-formed fibers in a well-dispersed state in air, then collecting the well-dispersed fibers on a collector surface as the fibers settle through the air under the force of gravity. A number of apparatus and methods have been disclosed for air-laying nonwoven fibrous webs using pre-formed bulk fibers, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,233,787; 7,491,354; 7,627,933; and 7,690,903; and U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2010/0283176 A1.